No jugarás más con el tiempo
by Yakii-586
Summary: Cuando te toca te toca y cuando no ni aunque te pongas.


**No jugarás más con el tiempo.**

En medio de la batalla su contraparte había aparecido y con ello su identidad fue revelada, sin embargo, era tarde, ya formaba parte de la lucha. Aún con la sorpresa, la familia Z no hizo preguntas, no era el tiempo, así que se quedó. En su forma de niña y de adulta aportó formado parte de los buenos junto a Pilaf y su buen amigo Shuu. Cuando todo termino y todo el mundo festejaba, cuando la gran familia entre gritos se celebraba el triunfo, en especial a Gokú y a Vegeta. En medio de aquel bullicio, cuando Shuu toco su hombro, supo que eran más cosas las que se terminaban, miro a su amigo con cierta nostalgia. ¿De verdad tenía que despedirse?, la Mai del futuro no tenía que preocuparse, el Trunks de su línea la miraba con profundo afecto, ambos volverían a su mundo y seguramente juntos reconstruirían las ruinas, ¿y ella?, ¿era este el fin?, ¿tendría que conformarse con saber que en algún mundo ella y Trunks si existía? Pilaf tocó su segundo hombro en un gesto que expresaba solidaridad, no dijo nada y a la vez lo dijo todo, y ya no encontró más remedio. Justo dando un par de pasos detrás de sus amigos, Bulma apareció, le tomo el brazo y en seguida la giro hacia ella, la miro, la hizo sentir que tenía que zafarse de inmediato y correr, correr y no mirar a atrás, no mirar a Trunks. Pero no pudo hacer nada.

"Aún no puedo aceptar que Trunks se enamoré de alguien más viejo que su madre, que yo" dijo aquella que parecía ser la adulta, en tono serio "Pero no soy yo alguien que pueda juzgar los sentimientos de otro, no soy yo la persona adecuada para hablar de ser sensatos mientras amas, y llevó tiempo pensando que cualquiera merece segundas oportunidades".

Mai parpadeó, aunque tenía la información suficiente para saber que hacía referencia de su relación con Vegeta (Trunks del presente le contaba historias), no pudo sacar más conclusiones. En instantes Pilaf y Shuu retrocedieron al darse cuenta que la pelinegra ya no les seguía y se unieron a la conversación para captar lo que Mai en esos momentos no definía.

Minutos más tarde Trunks del futuro se despedía antes de subir a la máquina del tiempo con la contraparte de Mai, el joven miro a su otro yo más pequeño por última vez, Mai hizo lo mismo con la otra Mai, cuando los ojos azules se toparon con el otro par idéntico la maquina se elevó y luego se esfumó. Nadie más volvió a verlos, por lo menos no en pares, solo un Trunks y solo una Mai.

 _Cinco años después…_

Wills entretenía por unos instantes a la menor de los Brief, una pequeña niña tan igual a su madre, mientras Bulma viajaba a la cocina por más pastelillos. Wills seguía yendo a la tierra con frecuencia a comer y platicar con quien consideraba su amiga.

"Gracias por cuidarla" sonrío, depositando una bandeja de pasteles sobre una mesa de picnic.

"Oh, descuida tu hija es un encanto" Tomo un postre y lo probó "¡Esto es delicioso!"

La mujer acompaño a Wills con una dona, vigilando a la pequeña que jugaba con un par de muñecas sentada en el césped bajo una sombrilla. Un segundo más tarde algo parecía ser disparado desde la mansión, por un instante los adultos reaccionaron asustados al ser tomados por sorpresa, Bulma pensó en tomar a su hija, pero Bra si había puesto atención desde el principio y grito en dirección.

"¡Trunks!, ¡hermanito, ¿juegas conmigo?!"

Trunks se detuvo de golpe, rodó los ojos y algo apenado se negó, iba rápido para que nadie lo viera y su propia hermana lo delataba. Tal vez debió salir de la manera más humana.

"¡Trunks, tu padre no va a terminar de impermeabilizar ese techo y lo tienes que hacer tú antes de que empiecen las lluvias!"

"Mamá…"

"¡Trunks!"

"¡Lo haré cuando llegué, lo juro, no tardaré!"

"¡Espero que al menos hayas terminado tu tarea, jovencito!"

"¡Ya está hecha! ¡Te veo en un rato!" no dio tiempo para más, el joven incremento su ki y voló a toda velocidad. Probablemente lo pagaría más tarde, pero valía la pena.

Wills tomo un segundo pastelillo "Supongo que va con Mai" comentó, "¿ya no te opones?"

Bulma dio un mordisco aún a la misma dona y luego hablo "Digamos que ya aprendí a no jugar con el tiempo".

Entre tanto, Bra agitaba su mano hacia el rumbo que su hermano había tomado. "Adiós, hermanito".

…

…

Holo.

Yo opinó que Bulma debería soltar un "¡Qué!, ¡es una vieja!" jajajaja, hemos visto a Bulma preocupada por su juventud que hasta podría pensar en un "¡Qué! ¡Me ganó mi idea!" jajajaja. Yo creo que sí debería atacarla un poco la edad. Por otra parte no creo que ella sea de la clase de suegras mala onda, no creo que se meta más allá de un comentario.

Actualmente, Trunks y Mai me ha pegado con ganas, los alucinó y tengo un conflicto interno y enorme con eso del tema de la pedofilia y más porque no me convencía el TrunksxPan precisamente por las edades, o sea, ¡Akira juega conmigo! Para no dañarme tanto la cabeza me aferraré a que cualquiera merece las segundas oportunidades, Mai está volviendo a vivir, ella tuvo la suerte de volver a comenzar, todavía más suerte en encontrar a Trunks en ambos mundos y fin. Adoro el VegetaxBulma, el GohanxVidel y el TrunksxMai. Y estar de lado de TruMai no me hace estar de lado de la pedofilia, listo.

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
